khal love the witch
by LoveTheBadGuys77
Summary: irya potter se retrouve dans l'univer de game of throne, elle tombe par hasard sur un kalhassar et sur son chef khal drogo .Attention voldemort est toujour a sa recherche pour la tuée
1. Chapter 1

CROSSOVER DE GAME OF THRONE ET HARRY POTTER

KAL DROGO/OC IRYA POTTER

IRYA POTTER SE RETROUVE EN TERRE INCONNU APRES AVOIR PERDU SON PARRAIN TUER PAR BELLATRIX IRY NE RETOURNE PAS A POUDLARD

LE COEUR TROP BRISE MAIS VOLDEMORT EST APRES ELLE

LORS D'UN DUEL AVEC LES MANGEMORT ELLE SE REVEILLE DANS UNE PLEINE AVEC DE L'HERBE A L'HORIZON


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE : 1

Attention ! La fiction commence bien après le 5ème film ok, et le premier épisode de GOT.

J'ouvris les yeux tout en essayant de me rappeler les événement d'hier, les mangemorts était après moi .Des sortilèges ont été lancé et a la fin une lumière blanche ma éblouie , cela explique pourquoi je me réveil dans une pleine avec de l'herbe a perte de vue , je me lève et regarde tout autour de moi .c'est étrange les sorts ont du causer un portail ou autre on sais jamais avec la magie. MA BAGUETTE prise de panique je regarde vers le sol tout en priant quel soit juste a mes pied , dieu merci elle est juste a 5 mètres de moi ,je marche et je me baisse et la récupère.

bon je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais mais j'ai toujours ma baguette ,c'est toujours mieux que rien

"allée ira ta déjà vue et vécu pire alors explorons cet endroit "me dis-je a moi-même .

* * *

Après avoir marché pendant des heures , j'aperçus non loin de la un châteaux, ou plutôt une bel villa mais des temps anciennes .

J'arrivais dans une sorte de citée médiéval , des fontaine et des jardin a chaque coin de rue,

J'aperçus plusieurs habitants , certains étaient habiller de tunique rouge et jaune et d'autres portais une tunique blanche qui ne cachais que les partis importante avec une sorte de collier en cuire autour de leur cou , bizarre , je me rendis compte que des yeux se posais sur moi , se que je peut comprendre , je posa un regard sur mes habit, je portais un jean bleu foncée , un débardeur noir et un gilet bleu marine, et des converse, okay je ne ressemble pas du tout un quelqu'un de leur région j'ai intérêt un trouvée quelque chose a me mettre sur le dos et moins attirée l'attention.

Je me faufilais dans une des allée quand je percuta quelque chose, qui me fis atterrire sur les fesses .

"Aye "dis-je tout en me relevant et frottant mon jean.

Je posa mon regard sur se qui m'avais percuté et je vis un homme en tunique rouge et jaune , avec des cheveux et une barbe blanche tout autour de son visage, il y avais aussi trois homme derriere lui avec leur colliers autour du cous et la tete baissé .

"Je suis vraiment désoler Monsieur, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais , vraiment désoler"je m'excusais tout en voulant l'aider mais un des hommes l'avait deja relever .

L'homme se redrassa et posa son regard sur moi, il me detaillais , il passa son regard de haut en bas et fnissa en fixant son regard dans le mien.

"Ce n'est rien mon petit , enfin rien de grave, a en juger par votre tenu je présume que vous n'ete pas d'ici ,je me trompe ?"me dit-il tout en me faisant un petit sourire.

"Non , monsieur, en effet "repondit-je.

"Quel est votre prénom , mon petit ? M'interrogea t-il .

"je m'appelle Irya ,Monsieur"

Il s'avança et pris ma mains dans la sienne et me m'embrassa le dos .

"Enchantée Lady Irya , je me nomme maitre Illyrio , seigneur de Pentos" . Il me lacha la main et fis un signe de la main pour eloignée les personne qui etait avec nous.

"Que diriez vous de venir chez moi pour me racontez comment vous vous ete retrouvé dans une rue de pentos , Lady Irya ?" me proposa t-il.

Sa proposition me fis reflechire que quelques seconde mais j'acceptais , que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne connaissais personnes d'autre et puis peut-etre pourras t'il m'aidé a retounée a londre.

"Bien sur , merci de hospitalité, maitre illyrio"je le remerciais.

Il m'y sa mains en bas de mon dos me poussa dan la direction de sa demeure , j'espere trouvez des reponses a mes question et trouvée un moyen de rentré a la maison


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE :2

Arrivée devant sa demeure , je fut stufefaite, certe poudlard était dix fois plus grand , mais s'etait la plus grande que j'ai aperçus depuis que j'était arrivée ici , une sorte de manoir entourée de statues avec des escaliers en marbre blanc et des plantes toute autoure et l'ocean se situais juste a droite avec des balcons au dessus ,je dirais que maitre illyrio a une splendide maison .

"vous n'avez jamais vue une demeure comme celle-ci auparavant lady irya ?"me demanda maitre illyrion surement a cause de mon visage qui est rester bouche bée .

"j'ai déja vue et vécue dans un château maitre illyrion mais c'etait différent de votre demeure"m'expliquai-je.

"je vous remercie, pour votre compliment lady irya , vener, allons prendre une tasse de thé voulez vous" il commença a grapper les marches et je le suivit , nous arrivame dans un grand hall lumineux ouvert ,l'exterieur etait peut-etre incroyable mais l'interieur était eblouissant.

"je vous ferais visité si vous le voulez mais après notre petite conversation si sa ne vous derange pas "il demanda a ses suiveurs de nous amenez notre encas .

Il me conduisit dehort sur un balcon avec une vu sur l'océan et et le soleil qui rayonnais sur les vagues .

Maitre illyrion vint derrière une chaise et me la tendis gracieusement , je hocha la tete et m'assiet, maitre illyrio s'installa lui , en face de moi, c'est la que les suiveurs venais avec des tasses , le thé , des gateaus , des assiètes remplir de fruits .

On me servie le thé et on me la passa , je remerci la jeune fille qui me l'avait tendu ,quand elle se figea , glissa un regard un maitre illyrion , elle se retourna et repartis a l'interieur de la deumeure, maitre illyrio r'envoya les autres et voulus parler mais je le devançais.

"ai-je fait quelque chose mal ?"demandais-je abasourdite.

"non ,lady irya , c'est juste que les exclaves non pas l'habitudes qu'on les remercies pour leur services"m'explica t-il .

Attendez exclaves ?

"des exclaves, a notre époques ?" je fus consternée, surprise meme .

"lady irya pouvez vous me dire comment se nomme la terre d'ou vous venez , s'il vous plait ?"me demanda t-il en reposant sa tasse de thé.

"je vien de londre, je vivait plus précisément a poudlard , pour mes études et …."je ne puis continuer car maitre illyrion se redressa ,me surpris en disant qu'il connaissait dumbledore.

"poudlard, l'école de magie, avec dumbledore comme directeur ?" s'exclamat-il.

Stuféfaite par sa connaissance de poudlard , de dumbledore , je crois sincèrement etre tomber sur la bonne personne pour m'aider a rentré dans mon monde.


End file.
